Swapped
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: After an argument about figures and looks goes wild, Po and Tigress accidentally ends up switching their bodies. Now they must understand each other more deeply and walk on each other's steps in order to get normal. /TiPo/ /R&R/
1. Swapped

**Hi again! Sorry for the lack of stories, I was really busy these days with the school. I will try to be active as much as I can.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda and all the characters are owned by Dreamworks.**

"Give up?" Po heard her ask as he found himself laying on his belly at the wooden floor of the training hall with Tigress on top of his back. His left arm was stuck beneath himself while Tigress had his right arm twisted and held firmly in place. Him and Tigress were just having a casual sparring match after training, and Tigress was having the upper-hand as always.

"No." Po replied firmly, trying get out of her grip by pushing himself up but couldn't apply any force due to the unablity of moving his paws.

"Hmm..." Tigress hummed, amused at his will before she tugged his arm. Po yelled out in pain. "You really don't know when to give up."

"Such a sadist you really are." Po commented.

"Ha ha, you got to know that now?" She said sarcastically and tugged his paw again, as the panda cried out one more time before glaring at the feline.

"Well, you know what? It's very... hey! What's that?!" He asked, looking at a random spot. Tigress quickly looked around reflexively. Using her distraction, Po snatched his paw out of her grip and rolled to his back, pinning Tigress under his weight. "Looks like the pussy got distracted." He teased, recieving a death glare.

"You're gonna regret calling me that." Po sticked out his tongue sheepishly. "Well, how 'bout one more other match, what do you say?"

"Challenge accepted, miss." Po smirked. "I'm so gonna beat you."

A moment later Po found himself on the floor with Tigress firmly gripping his right paw as she stood tall, her foot resting upon his face. "Well?" She asked with a triumph smirk as Po had an annoyed face.

"It's not nice to beat someone in every match." He complained.

"Is that so? Any reasons regarding why shouldn't I?" Tigress questioned as she thrutched his face away before retrieving her foot and reached out her paw to help him stand. "You can do better if you use your strength and energy wisely, instead of just randomly throwing out punches and kicks."

"Yeah, I think you're right." he agreed. "I just get exhausted so fast."

"Hmm..." Tigress gripped her chin while looking at his figure and thinking. "I think that's because of you're so fat." she pointed out, poking his belly. Po looked down at it and pushed her paw away, gripping his stomach, with an offended look.

"Hey, my belly is very sensitive when it comes to poking." He complained, stepping back. Tigress gave him a look. Po sweated. "I said it's sensitive! Don't look at it like that! Look, firstly, I'm a panda, so it's obvious for me to be fat. And secondly, there are so many fatter pandas that it makes me feel slim."

"Look, I'm not saying it's bad. I am just saying you need to use your stamina in a more effective way because you get exhausted fast because of your fat." She remarked. "Why don't you kust accept the fact?"

"Stop trolling my body. Look at yourself!" He protested, finally offended. Tigress raised her eyebrows, looking down at herself.

"What about it? I don't feel anything wrong about my figure."

"Well, uh...it's so...uh.." Po thought what to say. "You...don't ...um...look so feminine though...you know...uh,"

"What?!" Tigress yelled out angrily. "How dare you say that?! You mean I look like a man?!"

"Um...no! I..." Po thought to apologize for saying that but then remembered her words. "Well, now you see how it feels when someone questions your figure?"

"I just said the truth! How would you feel if I said you look like a girl?"

"Well, nobody ever said that, so I don't know. And I told you not to troll my belly. It's not easy being a panda."

"Not easy being a panda?" She huffed. "All you guys do is eat and sleep, what's so hard about that?"

"Well? At least we don't get confused for our gender." Po looked away and whispered. He looked back at Tigress and noticed her glaring at him dangerously. "Hehe...uh..." he gulped and took a few steps back before starting to run with Tigress chasing him. "I am sorry!"

"You're so dead, Po!" Po hid behind a large rock and bush, losing Tigress.

"Damn it, what had gotten into me?!" Po smack himself before slowly stepping out and tip-toed to behind Oogway's statue. Carefully, he managed to sneak into the Jade Palace's Hall of Heroes. He sighed in relief. "Phew! I can't believe I actually lost her." He said to himself, walking into the hall. A slight rustle was heard as Tigress jumped out of nowhere, pouncing upon the panda and pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha now! So, what were you saying? I look like a man, hmm?" she asked, raising her fist in the air and aiming it at the panda's face.

"Tigress, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to say that!"

"DO I, PO?!"

"N-No, I... hey, look!" he asked, pointing at a random spot. Tigress huffed.

"Huh! You think you can make me..." Tigress didn't finished as a shield fell on her head from the wall. She grabbed her head in pain. "Agh!"

"Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked with concern.

"I'm not going to leave you, Po!" Panicked, Po got out of her grip and crawled back until he got to the corner. "Now where will you go?" Tigress asked with a smirk. Po tried to crawl further until he bumped to a table, causing a sphere shaped thing to fall down. He looked at it to see it was a green shining orb. Without thinking, Po just held it high in the air, as if to throw it. Tigress stopped in her track. "Put that back, Po." she threatened.

"You won't kill me, right?"

"Of course I'll do!"

"Then I won't." Po refused. Tigress growled.

"You don't even know what that is. Just put it back!" She commanded, Po shook his head. "Enough!" Tigress lunged at Po, who held the orb out defensively. A light came out of the orb, surrounding the whole hall. After a moment, the smoke and light faded, revealing the panda and the feline laying on the ground.

"Uh..." Tigress groaned and held her head in her paw. She felt woozy. "What just happened?" She felt someone laying on top of her. Knowing it was Po, she shove him off herself. "Ugh! Get off me!" Tigress couldn't help but feel Po lighter than before. She sat up and rubbed her head again and looking beside and what she saw shook her world. She saw herself. "What the...?" Instincts kicking in, she quickly grabbed the feline and pinned her down. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?!" The feline opened her eyes.

"Umm...? What are you...AAAAGGHHH!" The feline screamed out. "Wait! Tigress, is that you?"

"Yeah, I am Tigress of course. What else do you think I-" she didn't completed her words as she noticed her black, fat arms. "Wait, what?" she noticed her white, fat belly. "What the hell?!" She quickly crawled up to the moon pool and looked at her reflection. She looked just like Po. "AAAHH!" Tigress screamed before falling back. Po raised an eyebrow and looked into the pool himself before screaming in horror. He looked just like Tigress.

"Wait...what happened?! How did I become like this?!"

"I think it's because of that orb." Tigress, who had fallen unto her back replied. "Help me up." she said with a sigh, Po walked to her and helped her to her feet before running back and picking up the orb. Tigress, who was now Po walked up to him and took the orb from him, observing it. The was an inscription on it. "The Orb of Understanding." She read out. " _Two souls were one, now the two are switched. The sudden switch can make them twitch. An understanding must gain, in order to be as right as the rain. Both will walk on each other's steps, to give their minds a needed pep. The only way to switch back is, living a day and understanding who the other one is."_ She finished.

"So, this means we have swapped our bodies?" Po, who was now Tigress guessed.

"Yeah. And according to this, in order to change back we must live a day as each other and understand each other." Tigress, who was now Po explained.

"Man, I feel so light." Po said, touching his now slim and slender body. "It feels like it's all just bones and muscles. It's kinda cool though." He remarked as he continued touching his bieceps and stomach, and then his hips. "But this robe, it has such tight fitting on the waist. How do you move in them?"

"At least you don't have such a fat, flimsy belly like this." Tigress complained, looking at her 'Po body'. "These stubby legs and flabby arms, this body is so heavy I can barely move without falling. And these stitched pants, I feel so naked." She said and tried to turn back but ended up clumsily knocking off the Urn of Whispering Warriors with her arms. She tried to catch it before she tripped on her own feet, knocking and breaking off some more items before she finally fell down on her belly. "I hate this."

Po rolled his eyes before walking up to her. "Come on, it's not that bad. You'll get used to it." Po cheered her, once again lifting her to her feet.

"What do you say we tell Shifu and the four about this?"

"Oh, please no. This is already awkward enough. After all it's written clearly that there's only one way to get back to normal: living a day as each other. Let's just try to enjoy it, shall we?" Po said optistically and punched her shoulder casually to cheer her up like he always did; but it only resulted in her yelling out in pain.

"Ow! What are you doing?! Those hurts in the flabby parts!" She yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot it was your fist." Po apologized before looking at his paw. He really didn't felt a single feeling after punching her so hard. "Woah, this is really awesome. These fists are really hard as iron, I didn't felt anything at all. So, you were right about that 'not feeling anything' thingy."

Tigress kept rubbing her arm. "So, did you thought I was kidding about that?" She asked curiously.

"No, I didn't mean that. It's just...so impressive it's hard to believe. Hehe," He chuckled. Tigress couldn't help but give a small smile on his words.

"Anywho, how about we go to the barracks and have a snack? Cuz' I'm starving." She said, before widening her eyes on her own words. "Wait, that sounded like you."

Po chuckled. "Sure I did. I am not hungry but alright, let's go."

"Po, what's this?!" Shifu's voice came from behind, the two turned back to see him angrily pointing at the Urn and the mess caused by the panda.

"I...I didn't do it, master! Not this time!" Po exclaimed. Shifu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you didn't, Tigress. I know. I asked Po." He said. Po realized that he was Tigress, so he didn't had to freak out. "Po, explained this!" Po elbowed Tigress, making her realize that Shifu was talking to her.

"What...me? I...uh, yeah I guess I did it. Sorry, master."

"Well, this is the third time you've broken the Urn of Whispering Warriors. You won't be forgiven. You'll be climbing up and down the steps of the Jade Palace 50 times as a punishment."

"What?!" Shifu just ignored her and walked away. Tigress sighed in frustration. Po gave her a sympathic look which she noticed. "Don't look at me like that, it's no big deal. I can easily run up and down the stairs with ease."

"Well, only if you can do it easily when you're me." Po said, reminding her that she was him. "Trust me, panda asthama is annoying. Anyway, I'll just keep an eye you don't pass out." he mocked.

"Well, you too are me, remember? That means you'll have to do all things I do."

"Oh, you mean like, mocking you?" he smirked, she smirked back.

"No, that means all the intense training chores that I do." Po's smirk disappeared.

"That's unfair." he protested.

"That's the way it is. Remember, we need walk on each other's steps in order to get normal."

"Alright." He replied, a bit annoyed. "Have fun."

"You too." She replied before both went off to do their jobs.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sorry for any OOC-ness (Because I think Tigress was a bit). Anyway, instead of 'Po in Tigress's form' and 'Tigress in Po's form' I will be just mentioning them by who they really are. Hope you're okay with it.**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you like, it'll be grateful. No flames please.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Being Each Other

**Thank you for reviews! I love you, guys!**

 **New chapter. Hope you like it! And again, I will just mention Po and Tigress by who they really are, not by their form. Hope it won't confuse you.**

 **A/N: I don't own kfp.**

* * *

"Hi-ya!" Po let out a yell as he punched another swinging club, breaking it into pieces. He continued leaping from one log to another. _'Woah, it's like I can move like light'_ He jumped out of the training course, looking at his fist. He was amazed, after breaking so many swinging clubs, he still didn't felt a single sensation in his paws. Most parts of his body was just numb and hard as iron; or maybe too numb. "Really, Tigress has worked a lot on these." he murmured to himself, clenching his fist. He regretted the things he had said to her, even if he said them by mistake. She had been too busy her whole life preparing herself to protect her people, than to care about her looks. He should have just accepted her critic instead of arguing with her.

A loud pant was heard as the doors of the hall opened, revealing an overly-exhausted panda crawling in. "Oh, *pant* Damn these stairs!"

"Oh, hey Tigress." Po said, walking up to her. "So, how did it go?"

"I've never been so exhausted in my whole life!" She said while panting.

"Uh...yeah, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his striped neck. "Tigress, I needed to talk-"

"Oh, here you two are." Monkey and Viper entered. "Where were you, Po?" Monkey asked, casually smacking the panda. Tigress let out a growl, which actually ended up sounding weird.

"Actually," Po started. "Tigress...uh, I mean Po was punished, so he was busy running up and down the thousand steps." Tigress stared at him.

"Oh, sorry for you buddy." Monkey said, caressing her back. Tigress smacked away his paw, that surprised him a bit.

"He is a bit annoyed. hehe," Po quickly bumped in again. "You know, because he's exhausted."

"Can see that," Viper said, caressing the panda's back. "Why don't we go and eat something? Lunch time is going to over."

"Wait, it's been that long?" Po asked. He really didn't noticed time while training. "Did I really trained that long? Without getting tired?" Monkey and Viper shared a look before looking back at the striped feline, confused. Po chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's just go and eat something." Tigress, who was in Po's body replied, standing up.

* * *

As they all reached the barracks, the rest of the five were already there in kitchen, waiting for them.

"Oh, Po, you're finally here. I was starving to death." Mantis spoke up, hopping to the panda's shoulder who had just taken a seat at the table. "What do we got today, Big guy?"

"Um..." Tigress thought what to say. "Well...um, I have no idea. How about some tofu?" Everyone gave her a look. Po face palmmed. Tigress realized that Po would never suggest tofu. She forced a laugh to sound casual. "I mean, hehe... I was just kidding, guys." Everyone exchanged a glance and laughed.

"You got us there, Po." Monkey commented.

"Make your secret ingredient soup, Po!" Mantis exclaimed. Everyone agreed to the insect's suggestion. Po stood up from his chair.

"Alright then." He started walking to the stove.

"Um...don't mind me asking, but what are _you_ doing, Tigress?" Crane questioned. Po stopped in track, realizing he was Tigress, he wasn't supposed to be the one cooking. He turned back at them with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh...sorry, I just, uh...hehe, I was just...going to get myself a glass of water." he excused, picking up a glass. Tigress sighed and stood up, walking up to the stove. "You think you can do it?" Po whispered as she passed.

"I don't know."

Sitting down at the table, the Four continued talking while Po kept looking at Tigress who just accidentally knocked off a jar with her large arms.

"Sorry." She apologized, bending down to pick it up; but as she did, her butt bumped to the shelf behind, which knocked of a couple of utensils and jars. She quickly stood up but got her head smacked by the upper shelf, knocking some more stuff. The Five, including Po sighed at the clumsiness of the panda. She growled. "Ugh! Who the hell put all this stuff here!"

"It's alright, Po. That stuff is supposed to be kept there." Viper replied, rolling her eyes. Tigress decided to cut some vegitables, but cut her paw in the process.

"Ouch!" She looked at er paw, it hurt. It actually hurt.

"Ugh! That's it!" Po said and stood up from his chair, marching up to the stove. He took the knife from her and began cutting the vegitables and pouring them in the soup. "This is how you do it," He explained, mixing the spices in it. "Now, stir it." He instructed, as Tigress began doing so. The rest of the Furious Five looked in awe at what they were seeing. Tigress and Po cooking _together._ Tigress took out a spoonful of soup and tasted it.

"Wow, it tastes nice." she complemented, offerring spoonful to Po as well.

"Um, it needs more salt I guess." He suggested, as Tigress did the same. She couldn't help but enjoy it a bit.

"This much?"

"You nailed it."

"Maybe some garlic can help."

"Go ahead." They kept on. "Alright, now pour the noodles."

"As you say." Tigress replied with a smile, pouring the soup in individual bowls and adding noodles in them. "Order up!" she served everyone the noodles. The four kept staring startled, as Po and Tigress even started eating as if nothing happened.

"These are delicious!" Tigress said in the 'Po manner'.

"Indeed." Po agreed, smiling. He noticed the four staring at them. "You guys, start eating." He reminded, the four began eating.

"Well, that was new." Mantis decided to break the silence.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"You know, you and Tigress cooking together."

"So, what about it?"

"When did Tigress started to cook?" Monkey asked curiously.

"Well," Po, who was roleplaying Tigress paused from eating and started. "Po's just started to teach me some cooking, that's why." He said and smiled at her.

"Teach you?" he narrowed his eyes. "It looked more like _you_ were teaching _him_ , Tigress."

"Don't be ridiculous." He said in the 'Tigress tone' and continued eating, so did the others who were still a bit confused. Po and Tigress giggled at each other.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Tigress commented as she cleaned up the dishes with him once the four had left. "Thanks for handling everything there."

"Yup, sure. Also, you're a natural at this, really. I bet you'd be a great chef."

Tigress tried to hid a blush but her white chubby cheeks revealed it. Po chuckled as Tigress elbowed him. "Well, perhaps that's just because I am you?"

"I don't think so." He winked.

She smiled. "Can we continue practising this even when we're normal?"

"Sure. Let's just hope we will get normal. Ha ha,"

She noded with a smile. "You wanted to talk to me about something during training, didn't you?" Tigress questioned after a moment of silence. Po hesitated a bit.

"Um, yeah. I mean, nothing special. Just...It's pretty hardcore to be you. I feel almost nothing in my paws." He said looking at his paws. "Dude, it's so awesome it scares me," Tigress chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice to have my sensations back as well." She added. "It's been years, I barely remembered how it felt."

"You may had to work really hard for this, didn't you?"

Tigress nodded. "Only...I kinda regret it now." She looked down. "It's... not fun to have your feelings taken away from you. Only if I knew it back then."

Po stared at her for a a moment and placed a paw on her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. I've got it now." She nodded. "You need a hug?"

"No, thank you. I am fine." She smiled and continued helping him with the dishes.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter :P Next one is the final one and it's gonna be long.**

 **Hope you like it, leave a review if you'd like.**


	3. Back to Normal

**A/N: Okay first of all, I'm really sorry for not updating this story without notice. I wasn't well and also had exams last month and was really busy so I didn't got time to write much. I was thinking to divide this chapter but then I just decided to post it whole. Hope you don't mind, sorry again.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter, it's the final one.**

It was almost the evening. Po that was in Tigress's form had decided to stay in the Jade Palace and complete her training and reading chores, while Tigress had decided to go down the village to the Noodle Shop to see his dad. She was now getting pretty used to his clumsy body and was now able to walk down the stairs without falling. As she walked down the stairs, she thought about the incident during the lunch time. She and Po cooking together, she'd barely ever thought about it. But she had to admit that she actually enjoyed it. Having her life fully dedicated to kung Fu, she barely had the chance to try anything rather than training, meditation and mastering the thousand scrolls of kung Fu. And now that she was Po, she had started to realize being him wasn't as easy as she had envisioned it.

 _'Maybe I was being too hard on him.'_ she thought, regretting the things she'd said about his figure as she reached the end of the steps and entered the locality.

"Good evening, Dragon Warrior."

"How are you doing today, Dragon Warrior?"

Getting greeted by almost every villager, which was not really a new thing to her, but she tried to greet them back in the 'Po way'. It somewhat surprised her that Po knew every villager in the village.

"You're awesome, Dragon Warrior!" A group of children cheered as they passed her. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how adored Po was. To be honest, she really liked to see people not being afraid of her; although it was because she was Po, but still she could really feel free from all those chains of dignity and honor that kept her trapped for the last 20 years.

"Po!" Her thoughts were interrupted as she found herself right in front of the Noodle Shop with Mr. Ping running to her before jumping and splatting into her belly. "So good to see you here!" She smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you as well, Mr... I mean, Dad."

"Lotus!" She heard a shout as Li Shan marched out of the shop. "You're here!" He embraced her into a big hug, even lifting her off the ground in the process.

"I...can't breathe..." she mumbled before Li let go of her.

"It's so good to have you back, son. Now quick! Serve these!" Mr. Ping pulled out a tray out of nowhere and handed them to her before he tied up the apron around her belly. Before she could react, the goose pushed her inside the shop to serve. "Table 1, 4, 6 and 12. Service with a smile!" Tigress, still unsure about almost everything just walked up and started doing her job, she had to do it because she was Po. She must do everything he did, that's the condition.

Trying her best not to spill the noodle bowls on the customers, she barely managed to go thought the little space between the tables. "Uh, sorry. Excuse me, pardon. Uh, such a little space in here." She kept murmuring as she continued bumping her belly and butt into the customers. Her paw slipped, spilling noodles on a villager. "Oh, pardon me, citizen." But the pig smiled in response.

"No big deal, Dragon Warrior. I am going to keep this hat as a memorabilia." He said with a cheerful smile, taking off his hat that was now spilled with noodles.

"Huh?"

"Wheeee!" A child came running from behind and bumped into her butt. Taken aback, she straightened up and all the noodle bowls were sent into the air. But Tigress, still having her awareness as herself, caught all the bowls in the midair, balancing herself on one leg. Everyone started clapping and cheering at the performance. Tigress blew in relief before she suddenly realized she had stubby legs, lose her balance and fell down, spilling the noodles with her.

"Po, what are you doing?! You messed up everything!" Mr. Ping came running out of the shop, terrified at the mess.

"Son, you okay?" Li Shan asked with concern, helping her up. "I think you got too excited, ha ha."

"Yeah." she slurped the noodles off her face. "Wow, that tastes nice."

"You go inside and cook, I will do the serving."

"Okay, dad." she made her way inside the shop. _'Dammit, I messed up everything."_ she mumbled and walked to the stove. Shaking off what happened initially, she remembered the way Po had told her to cook and started adding up some spices to the noodles that were already boiling. "Hm... I think it needs salt." adding up the ingredient, she took a taste out of it, it tasted good. As she put back the spoon, her paw touched the hot pan. "Ouch!" She yelled out in pain, sucking her burnt finger. Then she thought of something.

She could feel it. She could feel the pain.

Looking at her finger, she realized that she had almost forgotten how it felt like. She kept staring at her finger until Mr. Ping entered.

"Po? Are you okay, son?"

"Um?...Uh, yeah...dad. I am fine, why?"

"You seem not well today, you aren't even doing your work properly, is something wrong?" Mr. Ping said, placing a wing on her forearm.

"No, dad. I am fine, really." she replied and started stirring noodles.

"No, you don't." The goose snatched the ladle from paws. "My poor, Po. Looks like you'd been training a lot. You should go and rest in your room." Tigress wanted to protest but knew that he won't listen. She just nodded and walked up to Po's room. The stairs creaked under her feet as she walked up, still thinking. _'Wow, his dad really cares a lot.'_ She thought as she reached up, she hesitated a bit. She had never been into his room, she took a while to think before finally entering.

"Woah," escaped her throat as she saw the little room, decorated with the Furious Five action figures, posters and memorabilia. Closing the door behind her she walked to the shelf, it had the action figures of almost all kung fu masters, even the dead ones. She smiled slightly at the fine creativity. There were posters on the wall, hers too. Also there was an ox painted next to his bed with some ninja stars stuck on it. She chuckled as the little room looked like a kung fu battle arena itself.

Suddenly, she stumbled upon something. Looking down, she found a something under his bed, a diary. Picking it up, Tigress sat down on the bed, opening it's first page. Her eyes widened, it was Po's personal diary. She wanted to read it and was tempted to, but then she decided to respect his privacy and closed it. Reaching down to put it back, the diary slipped from her hand and fell down, and some sheets of papers fell out of it. Tigress quickly collected them all up but then noticed something.

"Wait," she opened the sheet and noticed some drawings of her and the four. "What the? Heh, Po draws pretty good." Tigress muttered to herself, smiling at the finely made drawings. She turned the pages to see something written, it looked like poems and stories he'd written about her and the four. She rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic use of words, it was completely about how awesome she is.

Tigress knew she shouldn't be reading this but she still wanted to. Then she noticed one more thing; a small substance wrapped in a green cloth was kept on the shelf next to his bed. Picking it up she opened it and saw it was a broken piece of a chunk. "Huh?" She really didn't understand what it was. Tigress kept staring at the shard, why was he keeping this and why was it so special? But she just shook away her curiosity.

Tigress just stayed there for a while, still looking at the poems and stories. He really respected and looked up to her. She remembered the first day he came, when she treated him like he worth nothing. Although it had passed years and Po had already forgiven her a long time ago, she still sometimes felt bad about it. She had bursted upon him this morning for no reason. She shouldn't have mocked him for his figure and gotten mad; no matter how he looked, he still was the nicest person she had ever met in her life and respected her like no one had ever done. Tigress sighed and clutched the peice of chunk in her paw.

* * *

The sun had already gone down, Po was at the Peach Tree hill, practicing tai chi. Moving his arms gracefully in the air and breathing along with the motion, he was feeling the flow of the air. He felt himself more graceful and elegant than ever before. He breathed out, coming to the rest position as he heard little footsteps of running.

"Stripy Baby!" A voice squealed as a little panda came up running.

"Oh, hey kiddo. You here this time?" Po said, picking up the little cub. "So what are you up to, Lei Lei?"

"I made a sand castle with Meng Meng today." She replied.

"Cool." Po replied, rubbing her head and kissed it. "I was just practising my kung fu. You know, _awesomeness._ " Lei Lei looked at him, confused. Po decided to just let it go and picked two peaches from the tree and sat down at the edge of the cliff with the little cub in his lap. "Here, have it." He offered her a peach. The little panda took it but still looked confused. "Umm...what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just act...different, Stripy Baby." she replied with an innocent face.

Po sweated. "Uh...different? How? What do you mean? I just look exactly the same. See? What's the change?" he asked, trying to sound casual, as in a 'Casual Tigress' tone.

"Um... okay." the cub just replied and began eating her fruit. She took out her Tigress action figure and gave her a 'bite' as well. "Is it good, Stripy Baby?" She asked the figurine with a smile, the figure 'nodded'. Po smiled at her, still having the fruit in his paw and not eating it. "Let Cuddles have some too." She took out her Po figurine that he had given her and gave him a 'bite'. " _I love it, it's awesome_!" she mimicked his voice. " _Thank you, Stripy Baby._ " she brought the two figurines' face closer, as if to make them kiss. Po's eyes widened.

"Wait...w-what are you doing?"

Lei Lei smiled at him. "Stripy Baby loves Cuddles, doesn't she?"

"What, really?"

"But you told me she does." She said, her expression changing into an upset one. "Or...she doesn't?"

"No! I mean, yes, maybe. I don't know." He hesitated. The cub raised an eyebrow.

"Lei Lei?" A voice came from behind as they turned back to see the giant panda standing here who was actually Tigress. "What are you doing here, little one?" She asked with a smile.

"Cuddles!" Lei Lei waved her paw. Tigress walked up to her and rubbed her head.

"You shouldn't be here right now, Grandma might be looking for you." She said. "Go back to her. She might be worried." The cub glanced at the feline, as if asked for permission.

"Yeah, um... he's right. You should now go to bed." Po replied. The cub smiled and nodded, she gave a kiss at the feline's cheek before running back down.

"Don't go alone, it's late. Ask Viper to drop you back to Grandma." Tigress said to the cub who was running off. After she left, Tigress turned to face Po.

"Hey, Po." He said with a grin. Tigress rolled her eyes. His grin became bigger as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, I mean Tigress."

"We need to talk." She said. Po nodded and patted the ground next to him, Tigress took a seat. Her stomach grumbled as she sat down. Po offered her the peach that he had. Tigress sighed, frustrated on her hunger but took it anyway. "So, how was your day?"

"Not so bad." She replied, looking at the moon shining brightly in the sky and eating the peach. "Yours?"

"Pretty good. Now I see what it's like to be... _hardcore."_ He said, the smile on his face faded a little that Tigress noticed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so was it fun?" she questioned with an amused look. He gave her a look, thinking what to say but ended up just nodding his head silently.

"You do pretty hard stuff. Heh," He replied with a grin. "I did like...4 days training in one day." She nodded her head, looking down.

"I suppose I had a pretty tough day as well." She said. Po looked at her.

"You did?"

"Yes. Being a panda isn't as easy as I thought I guess. While being you I kinda realized that it's amazing that you really act how a good Dragon Warrior should act while still keeping your role as a good villager and a son." She admitted. A smile appeared on his face. "I...apologize for mocking your figure and...almost killing you."

He laughed at the last part. "It's alright, that's really nice of you. Also, I think I shouldn't have burst upon you for correcting me and should have accepted it instead of questioning your femininity. You're beautiful just the way you are, and your bravery and greatness proves it." Tigress tried to hide a blush but her white fur revealed it.

"Can I say something? You won't be offended, right?"

"Of course not." Po replied.

"I went into your room in the Noodle Shop." She said. Po gave her a startled look.

"O...okay."

"...And I saw those things in your diary."

"What?!" Po shouted. "Look, don't be mad! Those poems and stuff were just toddler me fanboying around, don't take it seriously."

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing for not respecting your privacy but they just fell out and I happened to look at them." She explained. "And trust me, I'm not mad. In fact I'm surprised you look so up to me." She admitted, taking the piece of chunk out of her pocket.

"Wait, you found that too?"

"Yes. But what is this?"

Po took the chunk from her. "It's…umm…actually, it's the piece of plank you broke with the split the first day I came here." He explained. "I…kinda kept it as a souvenir. Cuz' I was a real big fan of you, I still am."

She took his striped, muscular paw in her own. "Po, I…I'm sorry for everything."

"It's alright. I love you." Po replied with a blush.

Tigress looked at him, her green, jade eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She smiled at him. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "I love you too." Po pulled her into a tight hug. "Uh…t-too tight, Po." She mumbled, struggling under his grip.

"Ooh, sorry." He loosened his grip. "Just getting used to this overly awesome strength. Ha ha," Tigress, with a sly smirk on her face, pounced upon the feline panda, pinning him down, peach petals flying above as he bounced upon the ground. He chuckled, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry, I may not be as comfortable as before."

"That's not your fault." She replied. "What matters is that it's _you._ And I don't care what form you're in."

"Me neither." He said, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She wrapped her flabby, soft arms around his neck, softly biting her lips while being careful not to hurt her with his fangs. They spent the rest of the night together, cuddling into each other's arms, snuggling into each other.

* * *

Po yawned and opened his eyes slowly as a peach petal on his face tickled his nose. Blowing it away, he stretched himself and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "Wha…?" he mumbled as he noticed his black, soft, furry paws instead of the striped one. Looking at his body he realized that he was a panda again. "Woah, I'm back to normal." He grinned, examining himself.

"Mmm…" He heard a mumble. As he looked down, he noticed Tigress, who was now back into her original form snuggling into his fat, soft belly, sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her and placed a kiss on her forehead, cuddling her tightly.

"You look better like this, my dear. You really do."

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked it, sorry if it was rushed or anything. Also, I'd like to say that I'm taking a break from writing, I'll not stop it but I have a lot to focus on so I may not update anything for a few months, so don't worry about if I'm still alive ^^ BTW, I'll be working on a new TiPo fic called 'A Decade Too Late' after this break. The fic sets 10 years after kfp3 (If you're interested in what it is about you can pm me)**

 **Also, have you guys seen the trailer of the new upcoming KFP series called 'KFP: Paws of Destiny' on YouTube? Check it out if you haven't.**

 **Until next time, stay awesome and please review.**


End file.
